


Schykill River

by fake_royalty69



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Historical, Kinda, M/M, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake_royalty69/pseuds/fake_royalty69
Summary: His wonderful Alexander. His beautiful, brilliant, sweet boy was dead. He did not sit in the room for aides despite the late hour, writing until George descended to him and told him to go to bed. He did not sit at his desk in Washington's room; from the moment he returned to his quarters, he stared at the empty place with a painful heart and a pile of letters in his hands. All of them were written by Alexander. They were waiting just for General to sign them, which he could not bring himself to do. If he would do it and send those letters that would be probably last time when he could see Alexander's beautiful writing.





	Schykill River

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first laguage, be nice please.

When Alexander Hamilton — this famous, for his brave deeds and brilliant mind, Hamilton — at least came to George Washington's office, General of Continental Army almost forget how to breathe. He was expecting a grown man, a soldier and there he was — sitting at the desk which was the only one divider between him and a young _boy_. Dear God, this boy was just gorgeous. 

 

His attitude was firm and emanated in strength but even uniform couldn't hide this frail almost girly silhouette. The boy was small; short with a narrow chest and hips, with long, shapely legs expelled by tight pants in an almost indecently tempting manner. Alexander's exposed skin, on his face and hands, had porcelain color and was cover with freckles. Red, brown and orange strands of hair fell on the forehead, slipping out of the blue ribbon. And eyes. This boy had amazing, blue-violet eyes. Big, covered with long, thick eyelashes which made a beautiful composition with girly blushes on Alexander's checks. 

 

Back then George couldn't get his eyes away from this boy and after a year nothing changed. At least until the moment when Charles Lee said a few simple words that struck straight into Washington's heart, shredding them into tiny pieces. 

 

Lieutenant colonel Hamilton got killed in action on the Schuylkill River. 

 

His wonderful Alexander. His beautiful, brilliant, sweet boy was dead. He did not sit in the room for aides despite the late hour, writing until George descended to him and told him to go to bed. He did not sit at his desk in Washington's room; from the moment he returned to his quarters, he stared at the empty place with a painful heart and a pile of letters in his hands. All of them were written by Alexander. They were waiting just for General to sign them, which he could not bring himself to do. If he would do it and send those letters that would be probably last time when he could see Alexander's beautiful writing. 

 

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. He could not allow his tears to fall after one soldier, it was not his place to mourn Alexander. He had to think about the war, he had to send those damn letters, he had so much work to do, so many things to think about. He couldn't. Not without squeaking the nib of the pen sliding on the parchment, without Hamilton breathing, without complaining about Congress and their helplessness. To hell with the war, to hell with everything. Alexander was dead. How was he supposed to fight about the nation when his head passed though that he would rather give up his army, give up independence and get his boy back? 

 

He reached for one of the letters. Gently, as if the paper would fall apart in his hands. He ran his fingers over the beautiful letters drawn in ink by an equally beautiful man. Man... Alexander could argue with that but in George's eyes he was just a child. A boy too sensitive to let him go on the battlefield. He was so angry every time when Washington made him stay in camp. His bright eyes shined with frustration. Though that George will never see this light again was breathtaking. It choked. It killed. 

 

Suddenly there were cracks and shouts from the downstairs. He reacted immediately, fearing the worst. Even if the worst has already happened. In few seconds he was at his aides' office, where men gathered at the door. Close enough to cover the object of their interest.

 

”What is the meaning of this?” he asked, approaching his aides. They immediately parted and showed what moved them so much. Or rather who. 

 

Alexander was standing there. In one piece. Pale, wet, tired, but, for God's sake, alive. He looked confused and slightly terrified by the confusion. When his gaze fell on the general, he breathed a sigh of relief 

 

”Sir, for God, it's insane! Wh-What's the matter...? Lafayette, for God's sake, leave me alone!” Alexander moved away from a friend who with concern tried to take his coat off. Washington didn’t have much time to calm the madly beating heart. He started toward Alexander, but stopped, realizing that there was no justification for his need to touch the boy. Like a Doubting Thomas. He needed a prove, he had to be sure that his boy was there with him. 

 

”Get him some warm clothes” he commanded instead of that. ”And go back to work. Come with me, Hamilton” 

 

After this words, he grabbed Alexander's arm but he immediately withdrew his hand when he heard the hiss of pain. He looked at Hamilton with concern. 

 

”M-my apologize, sir, I think I could hurt my arm,” said Alexander in a trembling voice. George's heart twitched. Gently, he placed his hand on the boy's back and guided him towards the stairs. 

 

”Get a doctor here,” he said to rest of aides just before they left. 

 

”Sir, I don't understand” admitted Alexander when they were alone in Washington’s office. ”Why were they so surprised? Why no one is...”

 

”Slow down, my boy,” cut his off George. ”Take this coat off, you must be freezing. And sit down”. 

 

Alexander didn't look confident. He let the General take his wet cloak, but his trembling only grew stronger. Seeing that, George took his own coat and put it on Hamilton's shoulders. It had to be too much. 

 

”Sir, no, I beg you,” he protested immediately but Washington didn't even want to hear that. His boy was definitely cold. After this moment of mourning, he would never let Alexander's life be in danger again. This situation only reminded him how dear to his heart was Hamilton. His beautiful, brilliant boy. He didn't let Alexander continue but came to him too fast, not to trigger a flash of fear in the boy's eyes. He immediately scolded himself for too rapid a movement in the environment of this fragile being. 

 

”I am begging you, Alexander,” he said with a warm and gently in his voice. ”Let me take care about you... Just one time. I know that you spurn my personal liking, which I have for you, but do this for me and forget about this. Just one time and I will never ask you about this again, I will never touch your limits again. Please, Alexander.”

 

He saw a pain in Hamilton's light eyes. That made him feel hideously with himself. He was the one who just hurt this boy. His words were much more intense that he wanted it to be. His sympathy was far from right. He put Alexander in a painfully uncomfortable situation, where the boy had to say no to his commander, for which he was beating himself with contempt.

 

”Sir, no.” Alexander's voice was quiet but it has so much power that George almost broke for regret. ”My God, sir, please, never again think that I spurn you or despise feeling that you have for me. Sir, you are close to my heart and with all my heart I adore you. You should have never doubted it.” 

 

Telling this Alexander made few steps to General and at least this barrier between them was broken. Boy’s hand lied on George's chest when his eyes with an affection found Washington's look. He has never felt more blessed in all his life. The war didn't matter. There was just his beautiful Alexander who just opened himself to George. 

 

”Oh, Alexander” he whispered before put gently kiss on boy’s forehead. ”My dear, my sweat, my brilliant boy.” 

 

Then there was knocking to the door. Washington sat his boy on a chair nearly fireplace and let in the doctor with one of Washington’s aides. 

 

”Thank you, Ridder,” told Washington quietly. After that Ridder left and the doctor came to sitting on the chair Hamilton. 

 

”Getting in the trouble again, aren't you, my boy?” asked the doctor smiling. ”You scared us all. Now, you need to take off these clothes, you must be freezing”. 

 

Hamilton nodded his head. All his clothes get put on the chair when the boy was sitting before and Washington's coat was taken off from Alexander's arms. All Hamilton's naked body exposed to Washington and the doctor. The second one has done some elementary medical examination. 

 

”He will be fine, your Excellency,” told the doctor. ”He just needs some warm and sleep. And what's the most important, rest.” He looked at Alexander. ”No work for you, boy.”

 

At this moment Washington went to Hamilton and again put his coat on the boy’s arms to hide his nudity. Hamilton looked at him with a beautiful smile on his pink lips. 

 

”Thank you, doctor. It's all for now, ” he said. In few moments Washington was alone with Alexander who was wearing just Washington’s coat on his naked body. ”You heard, my boy, take some rest. Don't work if it's not absolutely necessary”. 

 

Hamilton nodded his head, even if he didn't look happy about that. 

 

”Sir, you still didn't tell me what actually happened” reminded Alexander, but Washington just shook his head.  

 

”I will tell you everything tomorrow, my dear boy,” he said softly. ”Now you need some sleep. Stay here, please.”

 

Alexander looked at him with hesitation.

 

”I don't think it's correct, sir,” he told softly. ”I don't want you... I do not want you to be exposed to rumors...”

 

”Don't worry about this, my dear,” said Washington. ”Just lie down, I'll give you some clothes to sleep. Please, don't argue. Just lie down.” Alexander nodded his head again and sat down at Washington’s bed. General then took a clean shirt from his wardrobe and gave it to Alexander. He knew that the shirt will be too big for Hamilton, but he couldn't resist seeing Alexander in his clothes. 

 

Hamilton wore a shirt and gave Washington, his coat. Just like general though, Alexander looked even smaller than usual. Wet hair was falling at boys face giving him even more charm. 

 

Washington took a blanket and put it on Alexander's lap. 

 

”Lie down, do you need something? I'm sure you're hungry”. Alexander grabbed his hand and smiled. 

 

”Not really, sir. Please, don't worry, I will eat tomorrow. Now I'm a little tired” he said. Washington thought that boy has to be really exhausted to actually say it out loud. 

 

”Of course, my dear,” he said gently. ”Just sleep. We will talk tomorrow, is it all right?”. 

 

Alexander smiled and put his head at the pillow. In the next moment, the boy's eyes covered his eyelids. Washington smiled and put gently kiss on Alexander's forehead and then got back to his desk where still was waiting for him a letter about his aide death. 

 

With no hesitation, Washington threw paper into a fire. 


End file.
